


MorMor- Gallagher Brother songfics

by Moviemuncher



Series: Songfics- MorMor [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst to come, Fluff, M/M, Song fic, Wonderwall- Oasis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: A series of short fics inspired by songs sung by the Gallagher brothers of Manchester. This includes Oasis, High Flying Birds, Beady Eye and any solo songs. 1.Wonderwall





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do recommend any songs, even if they're not Gallagher songs because this will be a series, the second installment will be songs from any artist I choose.
> 
> Set sometime in 2003, early days for Jim.

//Today is gonna be the day// that they're gonna give it back to you

 

Moran saw the muting coming, in hindsight. Not all at once, but he'd felt a growing sense of unease since the Wetherston deal. Jim was, apparently, caught unware by this sudden defiance. They were outnumbered, vastly. 

He was asked to join. Out loud, Jim twisting in his chair to look at his sniper. 

 

//by now you should've somehow// realised what you gotta do

 

And it was tempting. It's always easier to follow the crowd, and there'd be no repercussions. Then he caught Jim's eyes. They weren't as composed as they ought to be. They were wide, shocked and more than a little unsettled. Sebastien decided. 

 

//I don't believe that anybody// feels the way I do about you now

"Sure. I don't feel like dying today."

Jim didn't snarl like Sebastien expected. He barely even raises his voice over the din of bloodthirsty muttering. 

"Fuck" he said softly, accent strong, light and breathy. 

Idiot.

 

//back beat the word is on the street// that the fire in your heart is out

 

"You do the honours then. He treats you the worst. Follow me here, follow me there, follow me fucking everywhere." The ringleader jeered, mocking Jim's voice, sneering at him. Jim had remained in his chair this entire time, perched on the leather. The tension in his limbs was palpable. 

"Alright. Won't be easy to clean up in here though, and I don't want to get caught." Sebastien pointed out. The men nodded like what he said made perfect sense, they trusted him so quickly. It was so simple. He easily plucked Jim from his chair, costing his hand into the man's tie. He dragged him and used his grip to push Jim ahead of him. He easily manoeuvred him out of the door. Jim struggled but Sebastien had the height, weight, strength advantage. 

Once he was out of the door, he shoved Jim down the corridor, pulled the door closed behind him and shot through it twice. Several shocked yells, and one definitely agonised scream meant he'd hit someone. 

"Run" he shouted at Jim and sprinted down the hallway. He pulled his boss along with him, the noises of confusion behind them shifting into rage. 

 

//and I'm sure you've hears it all before// but you never really had a doubt

 

Jim didn't have long enough me to really keep up with the ex soldier but Sebastien made sure he didn't fall behind. They reached the car before someone fired a shot. It missed but Sebastien heard the cracking eruption of brick not that far behind. He threw himself over the bonnet of the car, unlocking the door with the fob so Jim could wrench open the passenger side and get in. He was in and seated before Sebastien was. Sebastien dropped into his seat and shoved the keys into the ignition, twisting them so the engine started. The door slammed and he was diving. No more shots followed them.

He drove them two blocks before looking at Jim. Jim was still looking wary and ready to jump out of the car at any moment. 

"It's okay boss."

 

//I don't believe that anybody feels// the way I do about you now

 

Jim's eyes snap to his. There's a flash of vulnerability in those dark eyes that has Sebastien's heart doing a funny jump. It actually hurts his chest a little. 

"You didn't... Betray me?"

Sebastien shook his head. Moriarty shrunk back into his chair, this time wearily. Sebastien focused back on the road. 

 

//and all the roads we have to walk are winding// and all the lights that lead the way are blinding

 

He doesn't take them to any of the business buildings, safe houses or even Jim's personal flat because they'd all be compromised. Everyone of Jim's bodyguards knew where he lived. Instead, he drove them to his. Only Jim knew his address since he'd hardly socialised with his ex coworkers. He pulls up to streets away anyway. 

"Come on." He prompted Jim. The smaller man's composure seemed to be returning. However, his youth and softness remained. They made the short walk quickly, surreptitiously checking their surroundings. It seemed all clear so they headed to the flat. It was small, cramped and barely furnished despite his generous salary. Jim picked up on it. 

"Surely I pay you better than this?" Jim's nose wrinkled delicately. Sebastien snorted. 

"Did you pay those men well enough so as not to revolt?" He teased. Maybe it was too callous, or just too soon but the macabrely humoured criminal genius blanched. 

 

//there are many things that I would//like to say to you// but I don't know how

 

A strained moment of silence overcame them. Sebastien grimaced apologetically. Then the shorter man shrugged. 

"Apparently not. It's a good thing they're all dispensable lackeys."

Moran didn't think so. Moriarty was an up and coming criminal but when a third of your staff betray you... Well, the empire wasn't yet an achievable goal. 

"I have another idea anyway Colonel" Jim claimed. Sebastien perked a brow at his rank being used. "I don't think a typical criminal empire will let me stand out. Who cares about drugs, robberies and power struggles?"

Sebastien figured his question was rhetorical so he merely waited. He was correct. 

"Not me. No, but ordinary people so."

Ordinary people. Boring people. Simple. 

"But they're too stupid. So they'll consult me, and I'm clever. I'll tell them what to do." His voice was climbing pitches quite alarmingly. "I don't need any 'staff' for that. Just hire on a case by case basis." He looked up at Sebastien, having gotten closer again whilst talking. He kept coming closer, then he was within reach, if the ex-soldier wanted to touch him. 

 

//I said maybe// you're gonna be the one that saves me?

 

"Not you though. You've proven yourself, and everybody needs somebody to rely on, right?"

Sebastien thought Jim was probably manipulating him slightly, playing on the softness that Sebastien had hinted at before. This wouldn't be the first time Sebastien had saved him after all, though it was the first time Sebastien had refused to betray Jim when given a choice. 

"If you want to." Jim added. It was his last chance to back out. The next way out would be death, he was sure of it. 

"Of course boss" Sebastien replied. 

 

//and after all// you're my wonderwall

 

Jim closed the distance. Moran held his ground, looking curiously at his boss. He unconsciously licked his lips.

"Boss?" He breathed. Jim leaned up, his hands coming up to clutch at his biceps. Sebastien leaned forwards. Their lips met somewhat in the middle, slightly damp. They were both firm and unyielding, though Jim was pushier. He collides with SebasSebastien's chest who caught him around the middle and lifted so Jim's toes scrabbled at the floor and he had to rely on Sebastien to keep him upright. It was chaste and Moran pulled back first to look at him. 

 

//today was gonna be the day// but they'll throw it back to you

 

He feels protective, and it's a little bit strange. 

"I'll always protect you boss." He promises a little roughly. He's a soldier of his word. He ducks his head back down for a kiss. His advance was accepted eagerly. Their clothes rubbed and the small space was soon filled with noise. 

 

//by now you should've somehow// realised what you got to do// I don't believe that anybody// feels the way I do// about you now

 

Jim was light enough to lift and carry into the bedroom where a cheap IKEA bed waited. Sebastien dropped him onto it, and covered him immediately so his bounce meant he hit him. Jim seemed to approve as his hands crept from Sebastien's shoulders to his hair and pulled his mouth down.

 

//and all the roads that we have to walk are winding// and all the lights that lead the way are blinding// there are many things that I would like to say to you// but I don't know how

 

Sebastien stopped himself from going any further. Jim was a decisive man, he knew what he wanted, but Sebastien didn't want to take advantage of a vulnerable man. Jim could be decisive later. For now he still needed reassuring. At least, if the slight tremor in his fingers meant what the sniper thought it meant he did. 

 

//I said maybe// you're gonna be the one that saves me?// you're gonna be the one that saves me// and after all//   
You're my wonderwall.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :-)  
> Thank you.


End file.
